Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to organizers and holders and more particularly to a device to hang a plurality of trousers or the like in a limited space.
Conventional hangers for trousers, skirts and the like ordinarily hold a single garment with a horizontal bar and a top hook for hooking over a closet rod. In many cases, the number of garments that need to be stored exceeds the space or hangers available. This has led to the development of several prior art devices which attempt to provide solutions in maximizing clothes storage.
Such organizers include telescoping supports or racks or pivoting racks which mount to a closet wall or an existing closet horizontal bar. Other prior racks and hanging devices pertinent hereto include a vertically extending post from which a plurality of vertically spaced horizontal support arms are pivotally connected enabling pairs of pants, skirts and other types of clothing to be suspended therefrom. When the clothes are hung on these arms, they are radially spaced and take on a helical pattern. Some of these include telescoping brackets for anchoring the organizers to the wall of a closet.
While there have been some advances in maximizing closet storage, there remains a need to provide an improved clothes hanging device which conserves more closet space, is simpler to use and reliably retains garments in a non-wrinkling manner.